Alex Fernandez
|birthplace = Miami, Florida |family = Melody Doyle |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Alex Fernandez is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Rafi Alvarez in the CBS police procedural drama Without a Trace and as Seymour Guado in the video game series Final Fantasy. Biography Little is known about Fernandez's personal life, including why he decided to become an actor. What is known is that he started his career by lending his voice to the cult classic video game Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, in which he voiced The Captain. He continues to voice multiple other characters to this day. Examples being Dead Rising, in which he voices Carlito Keyes, the mastermind behind the first Willamette outbreak, The Animatrix, in which he voices Tom, the coach and trainer of protagonist Dan Davis, and Final Fantasy X, in which he voices Seymour, a nihilistic Maester that aims to use his powers towards a more sinister goal. While Fernandez has had achieved good luck with voice acting, he has also been able to accrue a remarkable number of appearances in various highly acclaimed TV shows. Examples include Cold Case, Without a Trace, The Shield, Chuck, NCIS, Castle, The Mentalist, Criminal Minds, Bones, Timeless, and Blue Bloods. On Criminal Minds Fernandez portrayed Detective Felix Ruiz in the Season Six episode "What Happens at Home". Filmography *The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) - Diego Rocha *Blue Bloods (2017) Sgt. Daniel Vega *Switched at Birth (2016) - Manuel Barahona *Lucifer - 2 episodes (2016) - Deputy Warden Perry Smith *Timeless (2016) - General Santa Anna *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Uka-Uka (voice, uncredited) *ReCore (2016) - Victor/Roldan (voice) *Dead of Summer (2016) - Hector Diaz *Jane the Virgin (2016) - Father Gustavo *Recovery Road (2016) - Det. Covino *Stevie D (2016) - Mayor Arturo Lopez *The Garden (2015) - Colonel Stanton *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - Hugo Garza *Bones (2015) - Umberto Vargas *Madam Secretary (2015) - Vice President Mark Delgado *True Detective - 3 episodes (2015) - James O'Neal *Devious Maids - 9 episodes (2013-2015) - Pablo Diaz *The Mentalist (2015) - Det. Brian Portis *State of Affairs - 2 episodes (2015) - FBI Agent Mike Hernandez *Stalker (2014) - Frank Santos *The Last Ship (2014) - Ervin Delgado *Castle (2014) - Captain Marcus Donovan *Killer Women - 8 episodes (2014) - Lt. Luis Zea *The Bridge - 3 episodes (2013) - FBI SAC Richard Heller *Mistresses (2013) - Power Husband *Dallas - 8 episodes (2013) - Roy Vickers *Modern Family (2012) - Park Worker *The Man Who Shook the Hand of Vicente Fernandez (2012) - Bandito/Paramedic *The Finder (2012) - Federico 'Fico' Vasquez *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Dr. Addy Ingrol/Droid Dr Rep Vendor/Droid Male Assassin Republic/Droid Trainer Republic/Harvester 2/Mandalorian/Mandalorian 1/Medic/Militia/Officer/P-2XN/Patron 2/Pilot/Prison Guard/Prisoner - Killer Kateo/Protocol Droid/Reactor Vault Interface/Refugee 2/Republic Shuttle Pilot/Republic Squad Leader/Republic Ambassador/Republic Officer/Republic Prisoner/Republic Soldier 1/Republic Trooper 2/Resistance Prisoner/Retrieval Sargeant/Rickard Organa/Scientist 1/Scorpio/Senator Sydia Bodyguard/Sernipidal Colonist/Settler 1/Shar-Da/Shuttle Operator/Sith Acolyte/Slave 2/Slicer 2/Smuggler/Soldier 1/Soldier 2/Spaceport Official/Stranded Soldier/Third Voss Commando/Transport Driver/Trobec/Velan-Raz/Velasu Graege/Viray (voice) *NCIS - 2 episodes (2011) - Joseph Flores *Body of Proof (2011) - Alan Wright *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Officer Ronald Duncan *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *F.E.A.R. 3 (2011) - Voice (voice) *Mamitas (2011) - Alvaro Juarez *Desperate Housewives (2011) - Detective Hank Powell *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Soldier 4 (voice) *Burn Notice: The Fall of Sam Axe (2011) - Adm. Gregory Maitland *Off the Map - 2 episodes (2011) - Guillermo Mendez *Criminal Minds - What Happens at Home (2010) TV episode - Detective Felix Ruiz *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Undercovers (2010) - Presidente Alberto Loya *Chuck (2010) - Commandante Juan Pablo Turrini *The Good Guys (2010) - Romero *MAG (2010) - Valor Commander (voice) *Human Target (2010) - Peter Blanchard *The Rockford Files (2010) - Lt. Doug Chapman *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Cocoon Inhabitants (English version, voice) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Mangus/Air Corpse (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) - Luis Perez *Raising the Bar (2009) P.O. Alan Garcia *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Joint Ops Staff *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (2009) - Pillager (voice) *American Dad! (2009) - Charles/Gardner (voice) *House (2009) - Fernando *Quantum of Solace (2008) - General Medrano/South American Mercenaries (voice) *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Hispanic Male Business Man/Hispanic Male Patient/Hispanic Male Pimp/Third Street Saint #2 (voice) *Army Wives - 2 episodes (2008) - Paolo Ruiz *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Diaz - Venezuelan Civilian (voice) *The Closer (2008) - ATF Agent Mara *Medium (2008) - Martin Gibbons *Family Guy (2007) - Gerardo/Various Mexican Guys (voice) *Prison Break - 3 episodes (TV Series) - Captain Hurtado *The Nine - 2 episodes (2006-2007) - The Mayor *Shark -2 episodes (2006-2007) - Norman Saunders *Heroes (2007) - Police Captain Baldwin *Moonlight (2007) - Victor *Viva Laughlin (2007) - Ernesto Navarro *Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Unknown (voice) *Tekkonkinkreet (2006) - Choco (English version, voice) *Just Cause (2006) - Generic Voices (voice) *Saints Row (2006)- Stilwater's Resident (voice) *Dead Rising (2006) - Carlito Keyes (voice) *Commander in Chief - 5 episodes (2005-2006) - Anthony Prado *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Unknown (voice) *Cold Case (2006) - Father Peralta *CSI: Miami (2006) - Victor Terraza *Baten Kaitos: Origins (2006) - Bein (English version, voice) *Charmed (2006) - Lt. Sanchez *Sixty Minute Man (2006) - Larry Fitzgerald *E-Ring - 2 episodes (2005) - Jose Aguilar *Night Stalker (2005) - Gary Reynolds *Wanted (2005) - Max Rubio *Without a Trace - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Rafael "Rafi" Alvarez *The Shield (2005) - Bob Mamyn *The West Wing (2005) - Andy Lazon *EverQuest II (2004) - Undead Male Gnoll/Generic Male Gnoll (voice) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) - Uka-Uka/Farmer Ernest (voice) *Homeland Security (2004) - Special Agent Roland (uncredited) *James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - The General (2003) *Joan of Arcadia (2003) - Sgt. Bob Crowley *The Handler (2003) - Trooper Smith *World Record (2003) - Tom (English version, voice) *The Animatrix (2003) - Tom (segment "World Record") (voice) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003) - Tatsunosuke (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Maester Seymour Guado (English version, voice) *Kingpin (2003) - Rosales *The Guardian (2002) - Doug Debord *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - Brad Bocce *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maester Seymour Guado (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Space Station Technician #3 (voice, uncredited) *The Barrio Murders (2001) - Mike *Change (2001) - The Homeless Man *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices (voice) *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Kyle (English version, voice) *JAG (1999) - Joe Epps *Spawn - 6 episodes (1997-1999) - Additional Voices (voice) *Pet Shop of Horrors - 4 episodes (1999) - Leon (English version, voice) *Melrose Place - 2 episodes (1998-1999) - Ed Carson *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Reign: The Conqueror (1997) - Unknown (English version, voice) *Spicy City (1997) - Mano (voice) *Pacific Palisades (1997) - Orderly *Princess Mononoke (1997) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Top Gun: Fire at Will (1996) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Burning Zone (1996) - Guard *Black Mask (1996) - Tony (voice) *Hurricane Polymar (Video) - Hurricane Polymar/Takeshi (English version, voice) *Æon Flux (1995) - Emon/Aemon (voice) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1985) - The Chief Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors